Pretending Not To Care
by MelindaM
Summary: "Do you know what it's like to lose what you thought you didn't want and spend the rest of your life wanting it back?" The sequel to Tired of Pretending.
1. Chapter 1: Don't Eat The Shrimp

Hey guys! I'm so excited to be back with a new story and I'm especially happy that I get to revisit one of my past favorites. I don't want to reveal too much about what happened between Jason and Maxie yet, so hang in there. I promise everything will be addressed. I would just rather have it unfold in the story than me laying everything out.

I haven't written anything in awhile but I'm trying to get back into it. I've only just started working on the second chapter so I'm not sure when the next update will be.

As always, please review and give me your thoughts. Maybe I'll incorporate some of your ideas. (: And thanks so much for sticking with me and being excited about this sequel. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Note: This takes place in present-day Port Charles, so about 3 years after the end of the Tired of Pretending. Jason is still alive in this story (duh).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Obviously.

**Pretending Not To Care**

_Chapter 1: Don't Eat The Shrimp_

"Oh, Maxie, this gown is gorgeous. Beyond gorgeous," she gushed. Lucy admired the garment on the hanger and clasped her hands together before turning around to give Maxie a very satisfied smile. "How did you even get Jorge to agree to part with this one?"

Maxie simply shrugged. "Only the best for Lucy Coe," she replied, returning the smile her new boss gave her. When Lucy returned to Port Charles, she wasn't looking to settle in. But she had, and that included bringing part of CoeCoe Cosmetics with her. She'd seen Maxie's style at the Nurses Ball and was thoroughly impressed. Lucy had practically hired her on the spot as the new stylist for the company. Since then, Lucy had kept her busy.

"Jorge knew what a great cause this was and I told him it would be good exposure for him. He couldn't say no." Maxie had a knack for convincing people, especially men, to do what she wanted. "And everyone knows you'll look stunning in it."

Lucy moved over to the couch in her new office and sat down, gesturing for Maxie to do the same. "Speaking of looking stunning…" Lucy started as Maxie joined her and crossed her legs at the ankles. "Will there be a handsome man on your arm at the event?"

Maxie hadn't talked much about her love life with her new boss. She preferred to keep it that way, not that she had much of a love life to talk about lately anyway. It was a complicated situation and it had been for quite awhile.

She cleared her throat. "Uh, no. I won't. It's better that way though just in case I need to do some last minute things for you." Maxie figured that was a good enough excuse. She knew how events could get, especially in Port Charles. It seemed that something always went wrong, so it was safe to assume there'd be a hiccup or two.

"But there was a man, right? I seem to remember seeing you with a ruggedly handsome, dark-haired stallion." If there was one thing Lucy appreciated it, it was a gorgeous man.

The younger woman laughed a little and shook her head. "Well, yes. Johnny. But we ended things and it's all right." Maxie didn't want to get into it. Things really were okay, or at least they were now.

Lucy reached over and patted Maxie on the knee. "Okay, we don't have to talk about it. Right now, at least." She added with a smirk before pushing herself up from the couch. "Come on, we have lots more to plan and not long to do it."

As the women worked on a few remaining details, Maxie's mind wondered to Johnny.

It had been a few months since Maxie's relationship with Johnny had come to an end. The circumstances were terrible at best. Johnny had taken a turn for the worse and it was all becoming too much for Maxie to handle. The final straw came when she learned he'd been the one responsible for the deaths of Starr's daughter and her boyfriend.

Maxie knew their relationship wasn't a lasting one from the beginning. They'd been friends for a few years and remained close during her marriage to Jason. When that ended, Maxie relied on Johnny simply as a friend. That led to more and they started sleeping together and even lived together for a short time. It became more of an off-and-on relationship later on which Maxie was okay with. They were friends and had a lot of love for each other; they just weren't in love with each other. That didn't stop them from having sex occasionally and going out. Her parents didn't like the direction her relationship with Johnny was heading in, but she didn't want anything serious. In fact, Maxie tried her best to keep from getting in too deep with him. She didn't want to put herself through the pain of losing Johnny which she knew would happen eventually because it always did considering her track record with relationships was pathetic.

Even with what Johnny did, Maxie still loved him. Johnny had always been good to her and she knew what a compassionate and supportive man he was. She wouldn't accept anyone telling her otherwise. But, she did also acknowledge the dark side he had. It was no secret that Johnny was involved with the mob and Maxie was okay with all of that. She knew what she was getting herself into when she made the choice to move on to something more than just friends. He rarely talked about business and that suited Maxie just fine. It wasn't like she cared anyway. She found it was easier to keep herself in the dark. Considering they were basically only in the relationship for the sex, what he did for money didn't matter. They were never going to settle down and raise a family together.

"Earth to Maxie."

Lucy's voice pulled Maxie from her thoughts and she sighed. "Sorry. I'm just a little distracted. So you said gold for the lettering, correct?"

The two women went back to finishing up the details for the event. It was a rather small charity gala with guests paying upwards of ten thousand dollars a plate. Maxie couldn't even wrap her head around that amount of money. From her marriage to Jason, she'd gotten a large sum to add to her bank account, but she didn't ever feel like she had that kind of money to spend, even if it was for a great cause. Johnny had spoiled her also so there was never any need to.

The guest list was really coming together and included all the major names in Port Charles. Several members of the Quartermaines were expected to attend as well as Sonny Corinthos and other residents who made their money in less desirable ways. Maxie was hoping no one would turn the event into some personal agenda where a fight would ensue, but there really was no telling how it would go.

Several days came and went before the big day arrived. Maxie spent hours at the Metro Court going over the last minute details with Lucy before heading home to quickly get ready. She touched up her makeup and added another coat of mascara. After tousling and teasing her hair, she slipped into a turquoise gown that fit her like a glove. Maxie knew how to dress for her figure. The gown she'd chosen may have been a little sexy for the type of event, but there was no denying that she looked flawless.

Maxie returned to the Metro Court and found that a few of the guests had already arrived. She surveyed the room, thankful that things seemed to be perfect. A frantic Lucy came running up to her.

"What? What's wrong?" Maxie questioned, hoping it was nothing serious.

"I just have a bad feeling about the appetizers. We shouldn't go with the shrimp, Maxie. We just can't."

That wasn't a serious problem at all, or at least it didn't seem like one. They'd decided on three different appetizers for the gala which meant they still had two others.

"Okay, I will go alert the staff right away, Lucy. It'll be perfectly fine." Maxie excused herself after offering a few encouraging words to her frazzled boss. She'd heard about the whole vampire mess that landed Lucy in the hospital several month back. Apparently Lucy had some sort of visions or premonitions and tonight they featured the shrimp for whatever reason.

Maxie made her way to the kitchen, teetering a little on heels that may have been just a little too high. She spoke with the chef and while he was visibly upset about the last minute change, he agreed to not send out the shrimp. Maxie noticed the many trays of shrimp that had already been arranged and sighed. The decision hadn't been up to her though. She thanked the chef and returned back to the dining room.

On her way to update Lucy, she caught a glimpse of someone stepping out of the elevator and stopped dead in her tracks. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other. They lived in the same town and attended a lot of the same functions, but the sight of him tonight in his suit left her breathless.

Out of nowhere, she felt a force against her back and fell forwards a little, managing to catch herself on a nearby table.

"What the hell?" She groaned, turning around to see a young waiter who'd managed to drop his tray. "Is that shrimp?"

The shrimp, neatly wrapped in bacon, were scattered around the floor. Maxie threw her hands up in the air.

"I said no shrimp!" Lucy appeared by Maxie's side. "Maxie, I said no shrimp. Nothing good can come from those shrimp."

Maxie really didn't understand what the big deal was, but maybe they had somehow caused the waiter to run into her. Stranger things had happened. "Yes, I know. And I told the chef. I don't know what happened, Lucy. I'm so sorry."

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "It's not your fault. Just get it fixed, please?"

Maxie nodded. "Yes, of course. Right away." She took a moment to compose herself before returning to the kitchen yet again. She had a few choice words for the chef before she insisted on watching him put the rest of the shrimp away. Maxie said a silent prayer that the rest of the night would go much smoother than it had already before heading back out.

More guests had arrived and the room was starting to look fuller and livelier. Maxie spotted Lucy mingling with a few of the guests with a smile on her face which she took as a good sign. Letting out a breath she'd been holding in, she moved over to the bar, needing some refreshment.

"Red wine please." She requested, getting the bartender's attention. She wasn't sure of Lucy's stance of drinking on the job, but after the ridiculous shrimp debacle, she needed something to calm her.

The bartender slid the glass her way and she thanked him with a smile before bringing the glass up to her lips to take a rather large sip. Sighing, she closed her eyes for a moment to try and relax. When she opened them, Jason was standing in front of her. She jumped, sloshing the wine in her glass.

Maxie quickly surveyed her dress to make sure none had spilled on it. It looked like she was in the clear.

"I was just trying to get to the bar."

She swallowed hard and managed a nod before she moved out of the way. That had been the first thing he'd said to her in almost a year. It still hurt to think about it which was why she tried to never bring any of that to the surface. Those memories and emotions were better left deep, deep down and buried.

"It's all yours." Maxie said softly before moving to a table to get away from him. She sat down and took another drink, this time downing almost half her glass.

Lucy pulled out a seat beside her and leaned in. "What was that all about?"

"It was nothing," Maxie replied, hoping Lucy wouldn't push. There was a very slim chance of that though.

"Come on. Tell me. How do you know Jason Morgan?"

Maxie didn't want to talk about it, but Lucy was one of the nosiest people she'd ever met and knew she wouldn't drop it until she got at least one juicy tidbit.

"He's my ex-husband."

Her expression was one of shock, but also one of immense curiosity. "Oh, honey. I need to hear that story."


	2. Chapter 2: Bailing

Thanks for the reviews everyone! For the person who asked: yes, there was a Jason and Sam reunion and no, Maxie is not a surrogate. And I'm so glad you're enjoying the Lucy/Maxie stuff. She adds a little humor and fun to the story which I like.

I'm really happy with how this chapter came together. I revealed a little more about what happened since the breakup so I hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter 2: Bailing

Most people in Port Charles knew that Jason and Maxie had been married. It had been almost three years and so many things had happened that it wasn't something many people still remembered. That made it easier for Maxie to deal with. Rarely did her marriage come up in conversation, but that may have had something to do with the fact that she tended to avoid it at all costs. She didn't like to bring up the subject for many reasons.

"It's not a big deal." Maxie said, shaking her head. It had been awhile since she'd come across someone who didn't know her past or the situations she'd gotten herself into like Lucy.

"Not a big deal? You were married to a mob enforcer!"

Maxie sighed and fiddled with her clutch. "It's a complicated situation and I'd just prefer not to talk about it, okay?" She stood up from the chair and smoothed out her dress. "I'll go check on the appetizers again."

Lucy watched as Maxie made her way towards the kitchen again before she was able to say anything else. It was just an excuse to get away which was fine with her, for now at least. Although she didn't know all the details, Lucy could tell Maxie was keeping a lot of things inside. She certainly wouldn't have guessed that Jason and Maxie would have ever been an item, but she'd seen stranger things happen in Port Charles over the years.

In the kitchen, the chef assured Maxie that not a single shrimp would leave. Maxie hoped that was true. She really wasn't in the mood to get another earful from Lucy about the matter. Never did she think something as simple and mundane as shrimp would cause such a problem. She wasn't about to question her boss though. The two women had a good relationship, but Maxie didn't want to jeopardize her job in any way.

When Maxie returned to the dining room, the gala was in full swing. She guessed there were close to one hundred people which was around their target. Lucy had found a microphone and was starting to make a speech. She cracked a few jokes and had the room chuckling a little. Maxie smiled and returned to the bar to get another drink. Thankfully Jason was nowhere around.

On the balcony, Jason finished off his bottle of beer and set it on the concrete ledge as he looked out over the city. He hated events like these and was regretting committing to it. Carly had convinced him it would be a good idea to get out and do some good in the process. Apparently it wasn't enough that he'd written a very generous check.

The moment he'd seen Maxie, he wished he'd just stayed at home. His marriage to Maxie wasn't something he liked to think about much. It was a really messed up situation and he certainly hadn't made it any easier for either of them. They both had thought getting married was a good idea. It was the only option for Jason and Maxie had gone along with it even though she shouldn't have. Very few people actually knew the real reason they had gotten married in the first place. Most of their friends and family had come around to the idea that they'd been together in secret when that wasn't the case at all. Their relationship had turned into something more which came as a surprise to Jason especially. He wasn't looking to fall in love, but he had. He didn't do a good job of expressing that to Maxie though.

Anyone who knew Jason wouldn't have been surprised in the slightest by that fact. Jason wasn't one to show emotion and that had ultimately led to the demise of a lot of relationships in his life. It was hard for him to open up and let people in. He felt safer when he was pushing people away. But that didn't mean he wasn't affected by it all. His inability to give and accept love was why he was alone and unhappy.

Maxie ordered another glass of wine and snuck out onto the balcony while most of the guests were still focused on Lucy. She took in some fresh air and let it out with a sigh before she spotted who else had decided to take a break from the crowd. He'd already seen her so she knew turning around and going inside would just make her look bad. So instead of taking the coward way out like she really wanted to do, Maxie decided to suck it up and face him. After all, it was about damn time.

The last time the two had spoken before earlier that night was when Maxie had run into Jason at the hospital. Maxie didn't know why he'd been there, but she'd assumed he was there to meet Sam for a sonogram appointment. She'd congratulated him on his soon-to-be-fatherhood and it was one of the most awkward and uncomfortable conversations she'd ever been involved in. It had taken all she had not to run away and find someplace to bawl her eyes out. Even though it had been about two years at that point, the emotions had a way of creeping up to the surface.

Maxie brought the wine glass up to her lips and took a sip before she hesitantly walked towards Jason. He turned slightly and leaned against the railing as she approached. She could hear him let out a breath.

"So, how's Danny?" She asked, deciding that would be the nice thing to ask about. She hadn't followed the news very closely on purpose, but the whole town knew about the baby switch and the whole Franco situation. But Maxie did know that Jason had turned out to be the father which she did think was great. Jason was an excellent father, she was sure of it. Everyone always said Jason was great with kids.

Jason hadn't expected her to ask about his son and it caught him a little off-guard. "Uh, he's good. He's getting big."

"Yeah, they tend to do that." Maxie replied before she mentally chided herself for saying something so stupid.

They hadn't ended things on the best of terms, but Jason never thought it'd be so difficult to be around Maxie. With his other ex-wives, they eventually got to a place where they could be friends. Jason wasn't sure he'd ever get to that place with Maxie. Too much had happened that she couldn't forgive and certainly couldn't forget.

"How have you been? You're working for Lucy, right?" He'd never admit it to anyone, but Jason had kind of been keeping tabs on Maxie. He knew about her relationship with Johnny and her work situation. He didn't allow himself to get too involved, but he wanted to make sure she was okay.

Maxie nodded and took another drink. "Yes. She's kind of a handful, but it's been really good so far." She answered with a shrug. After her job with Crimson ended while she was still married to Jason, she hadn't worked too much. She hadn't needed to while she was with Johnny either. But now that she was on her own again, Maxie was happy to be a working woman once again.

Jason nodded. "It's what you wanted to do," he commented. Maxie had an interest in fashion and event planning so working for Lucy was really the perfect job. She got to do what she loved and probably get paid pretty well for it.

Talking about work was a fairly safe subject for them, at long as they stayed on Maxie's current employment situation. Maxie never was one to care about what Jason did necessarily. She didn't approve, but she knew Jason served a purpose in that particular field.

The conversation stalled and Maxie brought the wine glass up to her lips once more. She was a little curious about his relationship status with Sam, but she didn't want to ask. It wasn't like it mattered anyway. Jason wasn't a part of Maxie's life anymore and that's how it was going to stay.

"I should head back inside." Maxie wasn't entirely sure what Lucy expected her to do tonight exactly, but standing out on the balcony with Jason most likely wasn't in the plans. It also happened to be a good excuse to get away from him.

As Maxie turned to walk away, Jason spoke up again. "Maxie… I'm… I'm sorry."

For some reason, he felt the need to apologize to her. There was so much he'd done that he couldn't take back. He felt a lot of regret when it came to Maxie and it weighed on him.

Maxie closed her eyes for a moment before she turned around. "You think apologizing really makes things any better? Apologies don't matter, Jason. So stop."

In that moment, she hated him for dredging up those memories. It wasn't hard to do really, but it was unnecessary. She'd managed to live her life just fine without him and apparently he'd done the same. He'd gotten together with Sam and got married to her even. They were in love and happy, at least for awhile. They had a beautiful little boy from their relationship too. He'd obviously moved on and faired just fine.

Turning around once more, Maxie downed the rest of her wine and headed inside. She set her glass down on a table as she walked by.

"Oh, there you are!" Lucy moved out from the crowd over to Maxie.

"Not now, okay? I really just need to leave." Maxie replied, her voice full of emotion. She absolutely hated feeling that way. She hated that just being around Jason made her get that way. Even after all that time, he still had a pull on her. He still had a piece of her.

On the balcony, Jason slammed his fist down on the concrete ledge and groaned. He hadn't meant for the apology to happen like that. He hadn't meant for Maxie to get upset with him. Running a hand over his face, he sighed. There were still raw feelings there for both of them. They'd left so many things unresolved when their marriage had ended.

"But I need you here to help. This thing is just getting started!" Lucy was starting to get a little frantic. She didn't appreciate her most valuable employee to bail on an important event.

Maxie really didn't want to leave Lucy like that, but she knew she wouldn't be able to pull herself together enough to function how she needed to. She just needed time to be alone and sort through all the thoughts and emotions.

"I'm sorry." She said, shaking her head as she headed through the crowds for the elevator.

Once the doors closed, she took a deep breath as a tear rolled down her cheek.


End file.
